


Loved

by HurtByTenderLies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slow To Update, Subject To Change Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurtByTenderLies/pseuds/HurtByTenderLies
Summary: Bellatrix loved her husband, but wasinlove with a darker power. In pursuing this, she gives her firstborn daughter as a marker of her loyalty.





	Loved

**Loved**

**Chapter 1: Lost**

  


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters._

Falling leaves hit the dirt ground as a darkly clad figure held a bundle to her breast. A hood was over her face, protecting her features and hiding them from the chilled air. She walked urgently, looking behind her every so often.

She came to a stop when she hit the edge of dark woods. The trees seemed to creak in the wind, eerily, as she cautiously entered the dense forest. A while of a walk in was a clearing. By now it was dark, almost pitch black.

A full moon hung over the open space, and there stood another person, taller, and much more open. His hood was down, showing his dark hair under the scarce light. She walked up and bowed in front of him, still holding the bunch of blankets.

He looked bored.

“Rise now, Bella. Do not panic.” He said smoothly.

“Yes, my lord, it is just…” She whispered.

“Just what? Speak up.”

“I want to join your cause, fully. Please, I beg you.”

“You know your sacrifice. I will have no weaknesses now. Come, let me see.”

She nodded her head and submissively moved over to him. She held out the blankets and he glanced down. The pink face of a baby caught his eye. It let out a noise of protest at being pulled from the warmth.

“It is a girl? Of one week old, yes?”

“You are correct, my lord. She was born on the nineteenth of September, to my husband and I. A pureblood child.” She explained.

“I see. Does she have a name?” He asked, a bit warningly.

“I did not name her, just as you have asked, my lord.”

“Good. Very good.”

The baby started to cry and he made a disgusted face. Bella wrung her hands, itching to grab her child and stop the crying. She did not dare reach out, for that would show too much weakness, so she watched. His eyes narrowed as the baby started to wail. He stole a glance at the mother and she bit her lip.

“She's cold. It's freezing out here.”

He stared down at her, then at the baby.

“She will be warm soon. You are dismissed.”

Bellatrix felt her breath catch in her throat as he apparated away, taking her child.  


He apparated into a dark alleyway, with the child still crying. He wrinkled his nose and walked out, along the sidewalk, to a house a small distance away. The mailbox read ‘Granger’. He pushed the blanket away from her face, to catch a glimpse of lighter-colored hair. Interesting, seeing as her parents had dark hair. Then he recalled Bella’s mother had lighter hair. Maybe that?

He neared the door and taking a breath, transfigured his face and knocked. A woman answered the door curiously peeking out.

“Can I help you?”

He, as a completely different man with blonde hair, held out the child to the woman. She tilted her head and curiously took the bundle from him.

“She was born on the nineteenth of this month.”

He turned to leave, but she put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He had a disgusted lurch in his stomach.

“Does she have a name?” She asked quietly.

“No.” He said firmly.

Then he was gone.

Mrs. Granger looked around once more before calling for her husband, who appeared quickly.

“What's going on?” He asked urgently, then looked down into her arms.

“Is that… A baby?”

Mrs. Granger nodded and they both stepped into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm back in my writing mojo after LadyBaelish disappeared and I have little to read. Let me know how I did!


End file.
